Austin, Ally and a quiz from Dez
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Dez use a quiz to see how much Ally and Austin know about each other.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Author's note: This story was written in honor of my best friend here on fanfic. I don't need to say who she is. She knows I'm talking about her.**

* * *

**Austin, Ally and a quiz from Dez**

**It's a nice Friday-night at Austin and Ally's house and their friend Dez is there for dinner.**

Now they have just finished eating and Dez decides to test his two friends and see how much they know about each other.

Dez call it the Austin / Ally know your partner - quiz.

"Come on, Dez! Aren't we a little old for a quiz?" says Austin in calm manly tone.

"Ally, what do you say?" says Dez, trying to work his 'magic of talking' on Ally, since his best friend apparently doesn't agree with him today.

"Well, a little quiz could be kinda fun. Please, Austin! Do this quiz with me..." says Ally, her voice going extra sweet in her attempt to get her husband to change his mind.

"Okay, Ally. I can't say no to you, cause you're so cute and beautiful." says Austin with small friendly smile.

"Ready? Here comes the quiz...written by me myself...the awesome Dezmond." says Dez.

"We're ready! Right, Ally-Cat?" says Austin.

"Set and ready. Quiz us away, Dez." says Ally as she giggle a bit.

"Question number 1 for Ally D. If Austin would name the most beautiful thing he's ever seen...what would it be?" says Dez.

"Wow! That's really easy. Me. His very cute girlie Ally, of course." says Ally.

"Austin, is that the one?" says Dez.

"Yes, it is. My wife is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life." says Austin.

"Nice goin' there, Ally! Next question is for Austin. What is Ally's favorite childhood-toy?" says Dez.

"Oh, I know it. I could never forget that it's Dougie, the Dolphin." says Austin with a smile.

"Right answer, hottie." says Ally.

"Good. That's one point for Ally and one for Austin." says Dez.

"Sweet." says Ally with a nice cute Ally-smile.

"Next question for Ally. Austin used to have a nickname he didn't like. The nickname was given to him by his mom and dad. What was this nickname?" says Dez.

"Let me think..." says Ally. "It's gotta be...yes! They used to call him the Little Prince."

"Yup, they did call me that. You got it, Ally." says Austin.

"Next one's for Austin. Who's been Ally's main enemy since kindergarten?" says Dez.

"Tilly Thomson." says Austin.

"That's it, yes." says Ally, her voice slightly dark when she remember Tilly.

"Question for Ally. What sort of girls did Austin like before he fell in love with his awesome Ally?" says Dez.

"That would probably be cheerleaders. He used to be totally into those." says Ally.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. Now I only love my girlie little Ally-Cat." says Austin.

"Question for Mr Moon. What sort of ice cream does Ally love?" says Dez.

"Easy. That is Fruity Mint Swirl." says Austin.

"Totally right." says Ally.

"Next one is for Ally. If Austin could be an animal...which one would he be?" says Dez.

"There's two options that are pretty much equal. He'd either be a black macho male horse, cause he's strong and manly or a nice Golden Retriever, cause he's always loyal and also really confident." says Ally.

"Both are right." says Austin with a smile.

"Okay, Austin. If Ally was an animal, what would she be?" says Dez.

"She'd probably be a beautiful exotic bird, because she has a very sweet soft voice or a happy wonderful dolphin, cause my Ally love her dolphins." says Austin.

"Awwww, soo right!" says Ally.

"Ally, if Austin wouldn't play guitar, sing and work at Sonic Boom with you...what would his job be?" says Dez.

"Austin would open his own cool pancake-restaurant near the zoo and serve nice pancakes to sweet happy kids every day." says Ally.

"That's true. I'd actually do that. The name of my restaurant would be Austin's Funky Pancake-Palace." sasy Austin.

"Austin, if Ally didn't own Sonic Boom and were a singer / songwriter...what would her job be?" says Dez.

"She'd have her own big stuffed animal store right here in Miami where she'd sell the best cute little stuffies in the world." says Austin.

"Yes, that exactly what I'd do." says Ally.

"End of quiz. Let's see...okay, both got the same amount of points. You're both winners." says Dez.

**The End.**


End file.
